Past Mistakes and Future Changes
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: The past is changing and causing distortions in the present. With new changes come new questions, and Usagi and Rei have to figure out what is happening and why. With only Rei's visions to guide them, the two try to figure out what is happening. Instead of answers, their curiosity lands themselves into even more trouble and confusion. **Usa/Sesshomaru and Rei/Kouga**
1. Chapter 1

**Past Mistakes and Future Changes**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The past is changing and causing distortions in the present. With new changes come new questions, and Usagi and Rei have to figure out what is happening and why. With only Rei's visions to guide them, the two try to figure out what is happening. Instead of answers, their curiosity lands themselves into even more trouble and confusion. IY/SM**

**Note: This is my second attempt at writing this story. **

**…**

* * *

**...**

Usagi had woken up that morning with a headache, and it caused her to be distracted for most of the day. School had been a blur and, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't even in the mood for her favorite after-school activity—hanging out at the arcade. She walked in a daze down the same beaten path she had taken for the past four years.

"Usagi!" A voice managed to break through her concentration. Stopping to turn around, Usagi forced a smile to her face as Naru, one of her best friends, ran to catch up with her. "Jeeze," the red-head gasped as she fought to catch her breath. " You're getting fast, Usa-chan."

"What do you mean, Naru?" Usagi questioned with a confused look. She wasn't in any hurry, so she didn't understand what Naru could possibly mean.

"Are you serious?" Naru straightened once she had caught her breath. "I was talking to Umino one minute and when I turned around, you were gone! All those runs to school must have paid off after all. You should really consider joining the track team." Naru smiled as she looped her arm around Usagi's.

"Maybe you and Umino were talking longer than you think," Usagi suggested as she allowed Naru to guide her to the Crowne. "You two lovebirds are near inseperable now-in-days." Usagi let a real smile fill her face as her friend blushed brightly.

"Hush," Naru ordered while pulling Usagi faster. "Let's just hurry and get out of this heat. You look like you're about to pass out!" Usagi nodded and stayed silent. Naru had questioned her earlier in the day as to how she was feeling. Of course Usagi lied about how she truly felt. It wouldn't do to let her friend worry about her when it was only stress; it had to be the stress.

Still, it was sweet that Naru still showed so much care for Usagi, especially since the last four years had kept Usagi from spending time with her friend. Being a Sailor Senshi was dangerous business, and she had never wanted her friend to be put into the center of that danger. Now that there was peace, she could mend the relationship she had with Naru.

"Hey girls," Motoki called as the two finally reached the Crowne. A blast of cold air swept over the girls, and Usagi had to admit that it felt wonderful compared to the outside. The two waved at him before he turned to finish with a customer. Once the order was written, Motoki walked over and enveloped Usagi in a tight hug.

"Long time no see," He grinned as he held tightly. "I hardly recognize you, Usa-chan!"

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy with school and all," Usagi chuckled nervously. "Sorry I haven't been around lately. You aren't mad, are you?" She questioned nervously.

"You know I could never get mad at you," He ruffled her hair and laughed when she pouted and tried to fix the mess he had made of it. "Why don't you two grab a booth and I'll bring you both a burger and shake?" Naru happily nodded and went to the nearest booth, but Usagi grumbled about fixing her hair and moved to the bathroom.

"Love you too, Usa-chan!" Motoki called to her and she returned it with playfully by sticking her tongue out at him. No matter how old she got, she would always be the same old Usagi to him. Once she disappeared behind the bathroom door, he moved to start work on their burgers and the order from the other customer.

…

Usagi's hands immediately went to her buns once she had locked the door behind her. She pulled the clips free and allowed her long hair to cascade down her back. With no brush or comb on hand, she had to use her fingers to sort through the long strands. When she walked to the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh as Motoki had managed to make a bigger mess of her hair than she had thought.

Pulling out the few remaining tangles, Usagi began to put her hair back up, but a wave a dizziness struck her and she found herself leaning on the sink for support. The headache she had been suffering through all day suddenly became a lot worse; it felt like her head was going to explode! Squeezing her eyes shut, Usagi gasped as the pain in her head shot like fire through her veins. This pain was similar to when she first sprouted her wings when transforming.

"Why does this keep happening?" Usagi groaned as her legs shook. Her grip on the sink increased, but one hand moved to her temple, cupping it and pressing it firmly in hopes that the pain would cease. Unfortunately, it didn't work and she found herself sinking to her knees. She would give anything if she could scream, but she knew that doing so would draw attention to her, and the last thing she wanted to do was scare Motoki.

It would pass. She was sure of it. Blinking her eyes open, Usagi tried to calm her breathing and when she lowered her hand from her head to her lap, a horrified gasp escaped her. Where there were once perfectly manicured nails there were now very sharp looking claws. "Oh my God!" She checked her other hand, and there was another set of claws there too.

Using the sink to help her, Usagi forced herself to her feet. Her legs were still shaking, but she managed. When her eyes glanced at her reflection, another horrified gasp escaped her. Her ears were pointed! "What the hell?" She questioned while running her fingers over the rim of her ear. She looked like a Christmas elf!

Usagi began to chew on her lower lip; it was a nervous habit of hers. When she did, she felt a sharp pain and felt blood dribbling down her chin. Confused, she inspected her mouth and found a pair of sharp canines which had pierced her lip and been the source of the bleeding.

"No, no, no, no," Usagi changed as she then began to look herself over for any other surprises. In the past she had noticed a change to her nails, but never anything like this! What was happening to her?

"Usagi-chan!" Naru called from the other side of the door. Startled, Usagi quickly grabbed some paper towels and wiped away the blood from her face. She couldn't let Naru or Motoki see her like this. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." Her friend really did sound worried, and Usagi struggled to figure out something to say to her.

"I'm okay," Usagi called out to her. "I'm almost done."

"Okay," Naru called back to her, and Usagi could hear the doubt in her friend's words. Usagi looked at herself once more. She could keep her hair down and hide the ears, and she might get away with hiding her newly found fangs, but the claws? She cast her hands one last look. There was no way she could hide those!

"Actually," Usagi opened the door. "I'm not feeling at all good, Naru." Usagi curled a hand over her stomach, hiding her hand and effectively implying what she meant. "I think I have the flu. I'm going to get my food to go."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Naru questioned as Usagi rushed past her.

"No, I'll be fine. You should stay and enjoy your meal," Usagi smiled softly to her worried friend and then moved to the counter where Motoki was placing food on plates for them. "I need to get that to go."

"Why?" Motoki questioned but he was already moving to grab a to-go box and cup.

"I'm just not feeling well. I think I have the flue," Usagi answered as honestly as possible. Motoki wanted to comment, but he held back and bit his lip. When he had everything packed up, he handed it over and watched as Usagi ran out of the arcade.

"That was weird," He spoke to himself.

"She's been acting weird a lot lately," Naru commented as she slid into one of the chairs at the counter. "I'm worried about her. Her grades have been dropping, and she always seems to have these headaches that pop up."

"That sounds like Rei," Motoki commented as his mind turned towards the priestess who had come in earlier for some tea. She had been complaining of a headache too. "Maybe there is a bug floating around. You better be careful, Naru." Motoki warned as he moved to deliver his other order to his waiting customer.

"Yeah," Naru sighed as she sent one last look towards the doors before casting her attention to her meal. "I guess I should."

**…**

Rei's face was bent and her eyes closed. Her face was set into a look of strained concentration as she sat on her knees before the Sacred Fire. Beads of sweat ran down her face as her fingers continued to move in a graceful and intricate patter. "Sacred Fire I call upon you!" She spoke passionately as her eyes opened and gazed directly into the roaring flames.

The embers reflected in her maroon eyes as she struggled to place all her energy into this one reading. "Show me the answers!" She begged as she thrust her hands out towards the fire. The reaction was not what she expected. The Sacred Fire suddenly flared to life and doubled in size. Rei had to shield her eyes as the fire grew so strong in intensity that it nearly burned her skin.

Only when the fire's light was bearable did Rei lower her hand and search the flames for the answers she so desperately needed to find. It took a couple of minutes before her eyes caught onto the subtle changes in the flames. The image—faint at first—became clearer, and Rei felt herself holding her breath in anticipation.

She let out a gasp when she recognized the woman in the fire was her mother's younger form. She had only seen pictures of her mother, and at first Rei did not recognize her, but when Rei caught sight of those eyes, she knew it was her. Why was the fire showing her mother? Unconsciously, Rei reached out with a shaky hand as if to caress the image of her mother's smiling face. The flames roared again and the image disappeared.

In its place her father appeared and Rei's eyes narrowed in confusion. This was her father's younger self. This time the image played out for Rei, and she saw her mother reappear. Breathing a sigh of relief, she tried to figure out what this meant for her. She didn't have to wait long as she watched her father and mother converse. Then, another figure appeared; it was a strange man that Rei did not recognize.

"Who is he?" Rei questioned the fire, and as if to answer, the image grew bigger and clearer. Rei could now tell that the man had long silver hair and he wore an odd style of kimono that didn't fit in with the clothes her parents were wearing. As the man neared Rei's parents, her father's form disappeared. She watched in horror as her mother turned to the other man and ran into his arms.

"No!" Rei screamed in disbelief as she watched the two figures lean closer as if to kiss. Horror struck her as she realized her father had literally been removed from the picture. When her mother's lips met with the stranger, an intense pain engulfed Rei, and she screamed before crumpling on the floor.

Her head pounded and to her horror, the few memories she had of her parents left her. "What's happening?" She gasped through the pain. Tears swelled in her eyes, and as she squeezed them shut, those tears fell down her cheeks as another frustrated scream escaped her.

**…**

Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes in confusion and anger. She had witnessed Usagi's troubles at the Crowne and Rei's current episode with the sacred fire. None of it made sense to her, especially Usagi's sudden and very odd transformation. "Something isn't right," She spoke to herself while turning towards the gates. The only way to understand this was to find out what was causing these changes and stop it.

Lifting her staff, Pluto waved it in a large circle before the gates. "Show me the past!" Her voice rang with power. Mist from the time gates swirled together but nothing else happened. Confused, Pluto repeated the command. Nothing!

"This shouldn't be happening," Pluto argued in disbelief. "Why can't I see the past?!" She slammed the tip of her staff to the floor, and the impact echoed around her. Her calm and quiet demeanor was cracking as she struggled to find another way to fix things. Nothing came to her except to travel to the past herself. There were so many things that could go wrong if she did that, though.

Yet, she didn't have a choice. Moving with determination towards the doors, she inserted her staff into the lock of the doors. As soon as I t clicked into place, a powerful blast exploded from the key hole and sent Pluto flying backwards. Her body bounced and rolled a good distance away, and she groaned from the impact.

"No," She moaned in disbelief as she stood to her feet. The time gates were locked even to her! Never in her entire life had this happened, and she didn't know what she could do. She moved to pull her staff free so that she could open a portal, but when her hand touched it, she was burned. A painful cry escaped her as she cupped her hand to her chest. She had no idea as to what was happening or who was causing it, but she knew one thing for sure: There was nothing she could do to stop it…

**…**

* * *

**...**

**I hope this is better than the original and the first revision. I think it is!**

**For those of you out there wondering, this will be a Usagi/Sesshomaru and Rei/Koga pairing!**

**I know I don't normally do Rei in my fics, but oh well! I will do my best to keep her to her Manga version. In this story, The girls are finishing high school before moving towards the University. I doubt any other Senshi will be in this, but I could change my mind. **

**If you like this type of crossover, check out A Little Girl's Wish!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Mistakes and Future Changes**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The past is changing and causing distortions in the present. With new changes come new questions, and Usagi and Rei have to figure out what is happening and why. With only Rei's visions to guide them, the two try to figure out what is happening. Instead of answers, their curiosity lands themselves into even more trouble and confusion. IY/SM**

**Note: This is my second attempt at writing this story.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

_She was standing in the middle of a beautiful forest. The moon hung high in the sky, swollen completely and shining brightly on the forest floor. In the distance, she could hear the hoot of owls, the scurry of small paws across the ground, and the chirp of crickets. It was comforting._

_For a while, she inspected her surroundings, but whenever she tried to leave the forest, everything grew dark and the howls of wolves filled the air. The feeling of being watched consumed her and her heart began to race. Then she heard it, the sound of many feet pounding the ground and drawing nearer to her. Panicked, she ran as fast as she could._

_No matter how fast she ran or for how long, the howls always kept pace with her. She cried for help, begged for someone to save her, but no one answered. Only the wolves which nipped at her heels answered her calls. The longer she ran, the louder the calls became until she could think of nothing else._

_It was then that the pain of the change consumed her and she fell to her knees. The howls were upon her but nothing was happening. _

**…**

Luna screeched as she found herself being pushed off of the bed and thrown to the floor by a restless Usagi. Groaning, Luna pushed herself into a normal sitting position and looked at her charge. Over the past few months, the girl had been growing increasingly restless through the night, and tonight was one of the worst that Luna had ever witnessed. She was beyond the point of worrying.

Jumping onto the nightstand, Luna took Usagi's communication device and jumped to the open window. Glancing around, she made a leap to the nearby tree and slowly made her way to the ground. When she landed safely, she used the device to call the others in for an emergency Senshi meeting.

With one last look to the window of Usagi's room, the black cat slinked into the night. Had Luna stayed for only a few minutes longer, she would have witnessed an event that would have shaken her. Usagi's restlessness grew desperate as her dreams continued to haunt her.

Blood dribbled from her hands where her nails, now claws, bit into the soft skin of her palm and sweat beaded over her body as she continued to toss and turn. Her crescent moon slowly burned to life on her brow as her ears grew pointed and her tail returned from behind her. The howls in her dream grew louder, blocking out all other sound and making her feel as if she would go deaf.

**…**

_When she looked up, she was no longer surrounded by trees. Instead, her knees were sunk into the soft mixture of sand and pebbles. The howls continued, but their song merged with the roar of the waterfall that was before her. The sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention, even through the pain of the change that was beginning to fade. Blue eyes looked up to meet with the form of a man encased by shadows. The only thing she could make out was the warm smile of affection on his face as he reached for her. Surrounding him were many wolves, and though they looked fierce, they did not seem aggressive. _

_She didn't know what to do. She was scared and confused. Yet, something about this male called to her in a way that spoke of protection. For several minutes, she stared at his offered hand before slowly reaching to grab it. When their fingers brushed together, a spark flew through both of them…_

**…**

It was the spark which helped to pull her from her dream and back to the world of reality. When she awoke, she shot up straight in her bed. Her bloody hands curled around the comforter as her wide eyes filled with panic took in her surroundings. She was home; it had been a dream -a bizarre dream. She licked her lips out of nervous habit, and it was then that she felt the familiar sharp edge of her fangs.

Looking down, she gasped when she found her sheets bloodied. Rushing from her bed, she ran for the bathroom and turned on the light. Her features were now much sharper. Her golden hair had faded to a platinum blonde with silver streaks. Her skin had paled to a near ghostly color, and her eyes were a blue so dark they seemed almost black, and along the edge of the iris was a streak of silver.

She turned on the water and rinsed her hands, but found no wound to explain the blood.

"Why does this keep happening to me," She all but whimpered to her reflection. Leaning forward, she placed a hand to her cheek, and when she looked closer, she couldn't help but notice another change. Normally, her reflection did not come so high. Looking down at herself, Usagi gasped when she realized her pajama bottoms no longer covered her ankles. She had grown a good four inches over night!

A feeling of dizziness swept over her, and Usagi suddenly felt light headed. She swayed on her feet, and before she could realize what was happening, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs gave way. She crumpled to the ground where her brother would find her the next morning.

**…**

"Okay Luna," Mina stifled a yawn as she and the other girls gathered in Rei's room. Luna had called an emergency meeting and demanded that they meet immediately. "What is the emergency?"

Luna had been pacing since she arrived at Rei's, and she continued even now. All she could think about was the painful expression on Usagi's face and the hard times she had been having as of late. "Something is wrong with Usagi," Luna stated as she paced faster in her irritation. This caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Mamoru questioned in concern. He had noticed that Usagi seemed more distant lately, but he blamed it on the stress of her upcoming exams. The other girl's had been in a funk lately, too, but Usagi and Rei more so than the others. He had not wanted to voice his opinion in fear he may upset them, especially Usagi.

"I can't say for sure," Luna sighed as she came to sit before the group. "All I know is that for a while now, Usagi has been suffering from night terrors." Luna had been staring intently at the floor in thought. Had she been looking at the others, she might have noticed the sudden change in Rei's demeanor. Like the others, she had been exhausted, but now Luna had her full attention.

"She can't sleep, and when she does, it isn't a restful sleep," Luna continued. "It is beginning to show during the day, too. Her parents are worried about her, and I am too."

"Could it be something similar to Mamoru's dreams when the Dark Moon was attacking?" Makoto asked after some thought. Everyone seemed to consider this except for Rei who remained silent the entire time.

"I doubt it," Mamoru spoke with grief. He still felt guilty about the pain he had put her through back then. "King Endymion has no reason to test us again. We passed the first test and proved our love for one another. What would he gain by doing this all over again?"

"Maybe it's another enemy," Minako spoke what was on everyone's minds, and this time Rei nodded in agreement. That had been her thoughts lately, but she did not feel that there had been an appropriate time to discuss the issue.

"Even if it is, what can we do if Usagi won't talk to us? If she's been having these dreams, then why didn't she mention them?" Ami brought up a good point, and while Rei had her own thoughts, she did not voice them. "There must be a reason, but we need to know what these dreams are about in order to understand what is happening."

"We have a date for tomorrow and I'll try to find out more about them then," Mamoru offered. It was the best they could do at the moment. Luna nodded but silently fumed. Something about the whole situation rubbed her the wrong way, but for now, there was little else that they could do.

"Very well, we will meet again tomorrow night," Luna stated before heading back towards the house. The others stood and stretched. Mamoru immediately took his leave, but the girls decided to stick around for a little while.

"Hey Rei," Minako grinned while reaching out to run her hand through Rei's long hair. "I love the new look!"

"Huh?" Rei responded as Minako's words pulled her from her thoughts. "What look?" Rei's sharp eyes zeroed in on the strands of hair Minako pulled into her line of vision. There, in her gorgeous raven locks, were strands of silver!

"I thought you were against dying your hair, Rei," Makoto spoke as she recalled Rei's persistent rejection to any hairstyle change which included color. Rei gave no answer other than to run into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, leaving her three friends shocked and worried for her.

When Rei caught sight of her reflection, horror took hold. Her hair was getting lighter, and small strands of silver hair weaved their way in and out of her other, darker strands. Images of the silver-haired man from the fire reading filled her mind, and a sudden flare of her temper had her striking at her reflection. Shards of glass fell to the floor, shattering on impact.

She didn't even feel the pain as one shard buried itself within her hand nor did she feel the warm and thick liquid of her blood flowing out of the wound. All she saw and all that she cared about was the man that was slowly stealing her life from her. It didn't matter that he probably had no idea. She had to stop this, but how?

"Rei," Ami screamed from the outside of the door. "Open this door now or Makoto is going to break it down!" Moving in a way that was more mechanical than graceful, Rei opened the door only to receive startled and frightened looks. She didn't know it, but her eyes were alight with a fire of anger and betrayal.

"What did you do?!" Mianko demanded to know as she pushed forward to take Rei's injured hand. Ami immediately fell into doctor mode when Minako brought the hand to her attention.

"We need to get you to a hospital," She insisted while instructing Minako to get some towels while Makoto and Ami led Rei outside.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Makoto whispered harshly as the four girls quickly moved to the hospital. Rei remained silent for most of the time and merely went through the motions required of her. The doctors gave her some medicine and explained that it was just the shock of the injury and maybe the stress that was causing her reaction.

That did nothing to ease the girl's worries.

**…**

This time as she slept, instead of a pack of wolves, she faced off with someone that shocked and scared her. It was herself, but this version of her was much darker. It wasn't evil; it was a darkness of a warrior. It reminded Usagi of Princess Serenity in a way. No matter how pure and good her past part had been, there was a darkness that tainted her from the loss of everyone.

_I'm taking over for a while,_ this other version of herself spoke before reaching out and grabbing Usagi's shoulder. From the touch of the other, a warmth spread through Usagi's sleeping form, consuming her completely. No matter how hard she fought against it, she was helpless as this other being took complete control of her body.

The next time her eyes opened, it wasn't Usagi that was in control, it was the other being.

**…**

"Mamoru-san," Ikuko smiled kindly at the worried looking male. "Have you come to see Usagi-chan?" When he nodded, Ikuko opened the door wider and allowed him to pass. "She's upstairs sleeping."

"Is everything okay?" Mamoru's blue eyes regarded the blue-haired woman carefully. She seemed worried and tired as well.

"Shingo-kun found Usagi-chan in the bathroom this morning. The poor dear passed out on her way out of the bathroom," Ikuko offered with a sigh. It was apparent the mother was truly upset about the girl, and the news was even more troublesome for Mamoru.

"Is it okay if I go and visit with her then?" He would do it one way or another. With what Luna had said, there was no way he was leaving without at least seeing Usagi and making sure that she was okay.

"It's fine, but you shouldn't stay long, and please try not to wake her," Ikuko requested gently but firmly. "She needs her rest." It was a warning. Mamoru nodded before making his way towards Usagi's room. Thankfully, her father wasn't home, so Mamoru would be alone with her. Otherwise, given how worried Ikuko was, he doubted Kenji would have allowed Mamoru anywhere near Usagi.

Mamoru came to Usagi's door and knocked lightly before opening it. After several seconds had passed, he eased the door open. He expected to see her resting peacefully, but when he looked towards the bed, the covers were a mess and the bedroom window had been thrown open.

"Ikuko!" Mamoru roared, and it took no time for the woman to find her way next to him. She gasped in alarm when she realized that her baby girl was no longer resting, but missing.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Sorry for the shortness but a storm came up and I wanted to get this uploaded before I lost power.**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**We get to the Inu Dimension next :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Mistakes and Future Changes**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The past is changing and causing distortions in the present. With new changes come new questions, and Usagi and Rei have to figure out what is happening and why. With only Rei's visions to guide them, the two try to figure out what is happening. Instead of answers, their curiosity lands themselves into even more trouble and confusion. IY/SM**

**Note: This is my second attempt at writing this story.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

It was a surreal feeling. She could see everything that happened around her. She could feel the wind on her face and feel the tug of her hair as it whipped behind her. The ground was hard on her bare feet and the muscles in her body burned from the strain placed upon them. It was exhilarating but frightening. All of this was happening without her control. She was a part of it, but wasn't. Whatever that other person had been—the one with her face—she was in control.

"_STOP_!" Usagi screamed within her own mind as she struggled to take back control. Even the power of the crystal was out of her reach here in her own mind. She had been completely locked away from everything! She screamed, kicked, and punched at the invisible barrier keeping her locked away.

Utterly exhausted, Usagi collapsed. She was forced to watch as the other her carried her body to a very familiar location. The horror of the situation was slow to consume Usagi when she realized the danger her friends were in…

**…**

Since returning from the ER, Rei had locked herself away with the Sacred Fire. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Ami, Makoto, and Mina had been worried and refused to leave at first. Yet, when any of them tried to enter the room, Rei fussed at them, demanding to be left alone. It took a while, but they eventually got the message. She did not want company. She wanted time alone with her thoughts.

Something was wrong and she didn't know how to fix it.

The Sacred Fire was of no help. It kept showing her the same image of the man with silver hair wearing that strange ball cap. Her father would disappear and her mother would rush into the other man's arms. Yet, Rei had a strange feeling that the man was not a man. There was something about him that seemed strange to her.

A headache was beginning to form between her eyes. Cursing, Rei pinched the bridge of her nose and cursed her luck. Her entire form was soaked in sweat and her hair, once raven black but now coupled with silver strands, clung to her like a second skin. The room was way too hot from how hard and long she had been pushing the fire for more answers.

From the farthest reaches of her powers she sensed a shift. Violet eyes snapped open and her head turned in the direction of the energy signature quickly approaching. It was demonic in nature but, unlike Youma, Rei sensed no evil from it. Just as she moved to stand, the Sacred Fire burst to life. The flames surged forward, licking the ceiling and walls. Instead of bright orange flames, the center of them was black like a swirling void.

Rei screamed as the fire continued to grow uncontrolled. The heat of the flames burnt her skin and singed her hair. Scurrying backwards, Rei backed into the door. Pushing herself up, she opened it and backed out just in time. The flames of the Sacred Fire seemed to explode outwards.

"FIRE!" Rei screamed as she rushed to find an extinguisher. Never had the sacred fire reacted in such a way. Unfortunately, the shrine was closed today and there was no one close by to assist her. Grandpa was in the kitchen preparing the next meal, and Yuichiro was busy with chores at the front of the shrine.

The sound of a scream rang through the air, momentarily drawing her attention away from the fire that continued to spread. The scream sounded again and the flair of demonic energy was enough to tell Rei that someone was in trouble.

"GRANDPA!" Rei screamed as she ran the short distance to the kitchen. The old man was arms deep in flour. As soon as he noticed Rei's panicked look and the paleness of her complexion he dropped what he was doing and rushed to follow her. As soon as his eyes caught sight of the flames, he began to rush for the extinguisher. By this time, the flames were consuming the entire shrine.

"Call the fire department," Rei urged as she rushed to aid whoever was in trouble. As she turned the corner, she was shocked to find Yuichiro using his broom as a weapon against Usagi. Her fear melted away and her shoulders relaxed. An annoyed twitch formed over her eye as she realized Yuichiro's antics had cost her precious time. Yet, when she opened her mouth to chastise both of them, her words were caught in her throat.

Usagi looked different.

Her hair was almost completely silver. Her usually bright blue eyes were darker and more narrow. Her skin was paler, and she seemed to have grown taller and slimmer. Yet, the thing that really caught Rei's attention was the silver tail that was swishing behind her in irritation.

"Oh God," Rei whispered as her mind went into shock. Whoever that was standing before the gates, it wasn't her best friend. Reaching into her robes, Rei pulled out several ofuda's and concentrated her powers into them. Phobos and Deimos flew from the trees and made a dash towards the form of Usagi. They swarmed around her with their claws at the ready.

"Damned birds," Usagi growled as she fought them off of her. The distraction was all the time Yuichiro needed to escape, and he quickly ran beside of Rei.

"What's up with Usagi?" He panted while still holding his broom at the ready.

"I don't know," Rei answered after her chant was complete. The Ofuda's were ready. "Phobos! Deimos!" She warned while throwing the ofuda's in Usagi's direction. The ravens moved quickly, but Usagi was faster. She followed their movements to escape the path of the ofuda's and then propped herself on top of the gates.

"I'll tell you what I told the human," Usagi sneered in distaste. "Stay out of my way, and I won't hurt you…much." Her smirk was uncustomary of Usagi. It spoke of a confidence that the normal Usagi hardly ever held outside of a serious battle.

"What have you done with Usagi?" Rei demanded as she withdrew another ofuda. Her Grandpa and Yuichiro knew that she was Sailor Mars, but still. She did not want to hurt Usagi's body, especially if she was being possessed.

"Nothing," The thing that was Usagi smirked while tapping the side of her head. "She's right here!"

"Um, Rei…" Yuichiro mumbled as he turned to see that nearly half of the shrine was engulfed in flames. Grandpa could be seen using the extinguisher, but it was having hardly any effect. In the distance, the sounds of alarms could be heard. The fire department was on its way and Rei found herself with a problem to solve.

Should she go ahead and transform before the firefighters arrived? She threw the ofuda and again the thing that had control of Usagi's body avoided it. When did Usagi get so fast?

"I don't have time for this," Usagi growled and her eyes flashed to a darker blue. "Get out of my way and I'll even put out the fire."

"How do you plan to do that, demon?" Rei demanded and gasped. Had she really just called her best friend a demon? The energy coming from her was demonic, but Usagi was the purest soul Rei had ever met!

"It won't be hard, and who are you calling demon?" Usagi sniffed the air before running her eyes over Rei's form. "At least I'm full blooded youkai. You are practically human! What demon blood you have is diluted."

Rei's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Demon? She had demon blood in her? That was impossible! Wasn't it? "You lie!"

"Believe what you will," Usagi shrugged and stepped off of the gates to drop to the ground. Rei had expected for the holy powers of the shrine to prevent her entrance, but was shocked to see her easily move forward. "Confused? Holy ground should keep a big bad demon like me at bay, right?"

"Rei…." Yuichiro whimpered while brandishing his broom. He made a swipe with the handle towards Usagi, but she caught it almost effortlessly. Giving the human a look of annoyance, she crushed the handle of the broom easily and threw the splinters of wood to the ground.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei called upon her powers, but nothing happened.

"Yeah," Usagi giggled. "Your friend tried to use that crystal of hers too, but she failed as well."

"How?" Rei fell to her knees and looked at her hands. Her powers were there, she could sense them, but something was holding them back, keeping her from using them. Was this how Usagi become possessed? Was that what was wrong with the two of them?

"Stay back!" Yuichiro demanded as he moved to block Rei from Usagi. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Aw," Usagi cooed. "Isn't that sweet?" Her head tilted to the side while her eyes openly mocked him. The sirens were growing louder which meant more humans were on the way. Cursing the stupidity of men, especially human ones, Usagi shoved blubbering man-child out of the way before kneeling in front of the girl.

"You don't belong here either," Usagi spoke as Rei's violet orbs locked onto her blue ones. "We're both lost in time. You have a choice to come with me, but I'm not going to force you. If you don't hurry, you'll lose your chance, though." Usagi stood and motioned towards the shrine. "I'm getting out of here before that time traveler can come and interfere again. You coming?"

Rei merely looked to her in confusion. Time traveler? An image of Setsuna fluttered to the front of her mind, and a feeling of unease settled into the pit of her stomach. Before she could answer, the scream of her grandfather rang through the air and pulled her out of her shock. Standing without paying either Yuichiro or Usagi any attention, Rei rushed to help him.

"Dramatic much?" Usagi rolled her eyes and moved forward. An unnatural wind began to rush through the area, wrapping around her as she moved faster. Yuichiro was left to look in wonder as a small tornado consumed her form. The wind from the funnel slammed into the flames and pushed them back down. The whole shrine had been in flames, but by the time the tornado that was Usagi was through, only smoke remained.

Yuichiro's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his legs gave out as he fell to the ground.

Usagi walked barefoot through the burnt remains of the shrine in search of the one thing that could carry her back home. She used her senses and allowed her demonic powers to flow outward. As they spread over the area an answering flash of power came from the origin of the flames. Following the pull, Usagi came upon the mess that had once been the room to hold the Sacred Fire. The wood that had been the floor had turned to ash and caved in. There, in the center of the mess where the Sacred Fire should have been was a large hole that had once been a well. Glowing blue light grew brighter as Usagi grew closer.

That power was familiar and Usagi's worries began to fade as she came closer to it. When she stood on the edge and looked down, she could almost see her home. Memories that had been locked away were now released, and the real Usagi was in shock as to what she was seeing.

"We're going home," Usagi spoke before stepping forward and falling into the light that beckoned her.

**…**

Luna had been the first to know. It felt like a piece of her was being ripped away and it left the poor feline gasping for breath. Artemis had felt it next and he crumpled just as fast as his partner. Then, as if it was a wave, the pain of the loss spread to the senshi. Ami, Makoto, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna all gasped and clutched their chests at the same time. Finally, Mamoru felt the ripping sensation as it tore through his body. As an automatic reflex, his hands moved from the steering wheel to clutch his chest.

He felt as if a crushing force was being placed on him and he found it hard to breathe. All he could hear was the pounding of his own heart coupled with the muffled sound of a blaring horn. He was helpless to do anything as his car sped forward and drifted into the other lane, meeting a large truck head first.

Screams of horror filled the street as the expensive car was easily crushed under the heavy truck.

**…**

Grandpa was fine. He had burns on his hands, but they were nothing serious. The worse part was how overheated he had become while fighting the flames. Now that she knew he would be fine once the paramedics arrived, Rei stood to find Usagi. She had to stop her and figure out a way to get her friend back!

It wasn't hard to find her roaming through the charred remains of the shrine. Rei struggled to follow her as the heat from the ashes burned through her socks and at the tender skin of her feet. "Wait!" She cried but it came out a whispered plea. She watched as her friend fell through a large hole. Forcing herself to ignore the pain in her feet, Rei rushed forward and stood where Usagi had stood.

The Sacred Fire was gone and in its place was a large hole with bright blue and white lights glowing at the bottom of it. Usagi was nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if she had disappeared into the glowing mass.

"USAGI!" Rei cried as she felt the pain from her friend's departure. The light at the bottom was slowly growing dimmer and Usagi's words echoed in her mind.

_You don't belong here either…_

_We're both lost in time…_

_You have a choice to come with me, but I'm not going to force you… _

_If you don't hurry, you'll lose your chance…_

Usagi was her first friend. She was the only one who had always been there for her. Without Usagi, Rei would still be alone. There was no way she was going to let Usagi face …._this_… alone. She'd find a way to free her friend and bring them back.

"Rei?" Her Grandfather's weary voice called to her. Turning to look over her shoulder, Rei smiled softly.

"I'll be okay," She promised even though the words tasted sour on her tongue. "I have to save Usa-chan!" Tears burned the back of her eyes as she gave her Grandpa one last look. "I'm sorry!" Turning to face the hole again, Rei ignored his cry and let herself fall into the fading light.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**So, I went with a bit of a different route than I had in the other two versions. I hope you like it… I can't promise constant updates. I have some stuff going on right now…. Yeah…. Anywhooo!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**PS: Mamoru was driving in search of Usagi, trying to find if she went to one of her normal hang-out spots... More will be explained later... :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Mistakes and Future Changes**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The past is changing and causing distortions in the present. With new changes come new questions, and Usagi and Rei have to figure out what is happening and why. With only Rei's visions to guide them, the two try to figure out what is happening. Instead of answers, their curiosity lands themselves into even more trouble and confusion. IY/SM**

**Note: This is my second attempt at writing this story.**

**…**

* * *

**...**

"Ow," Usagi moaned as she finally regained control of her body. The time warp had managed to throw both her and her demonic side through a loop. They had become disoriented, but Usagi had regained control of herself before the demonic version could continue to manipulate her. "That was one crazy ride!"

Usagi's legs gave out, and she fell into a heap on a soft patch of warm grass. All around her were the sounds of nature, and though it was peaceful, it was also frightening. Blue eyes inspected her surroundings. Nothing but trees and forest lined the surrounding area.

She wasn't in Tokyo any longer!

Still seated on the ground, she turned to face the direction from which the demon had led her. Even in a daze, that version of herself had managed to climb out of a hole in the ground and stumble a good distance away. Cursing her luck for having more than her fair share of multiple personalities, Usagi crawled to the hole in the ground.

Rocks and wood debris were strewn around the area. It looked like a powerful blast had cleared the opening she had come from. Peeking over the edge, Usagi pouted when no sign of the blue light was present. Letting out a soft whine, she fell on her back and basked in the warm sunlight.

Moments later, the energy of the well flickered back to life. This time it dumped Rei Hino into its bottom before flickering out of existence. A string of curses flew from her mouth and caught Usagi's attention. Rolling to her stomach, Usagi peered over the edge and a bright smile stretched across her features.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi chirped.

"Usagi?" Rei questioned in surprise. She had honestly doubted to find her friend so soon. Yet, the sooner the better. Now she needed to get Usagi in the well, activate that blue light, and get the two of them home immediately! Then she and Usagi were going to have a nice and long chat…

"How did you get here?" Usagi questioned while swinging her legs over the side of the well.

"I followed you, Odango-atama!" Rei growled while stomping her foot. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Usagi answered softly. Her eyes were distant as she listened to the mental tirade her other half was throwing. "I didn't exactly volunteer for this adventure, Rei-chan." She pouted and leaned down to help Rei out of the well. "Someone took control of my body and forced me to come here."

"What?" Rei was at a loss for words and out of breath from climbing out of the well.

Usagi repeated herself once more, but it was still hard for Rei to digest. Given Usagi's strange behavior, it would make sense. Yet, none of them had ever experienced a time when their past lives had taken over and controlled them. "Wait, wait, wait!" Rei waved her hands in the air. "You need to tell me what exactly has been happening lately."

Usagi let out a large sigh before falling into the long tale of her recent experiences with the more demonic side of herself. By the time she was finished, Rei was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at her in clear shock. Usagi waved a hand in front of her friend's face, and when that failed, reached out to pinch her. The result was a smack over the head.

"Ow," Usagi moaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She opened her mouth to comment on the rude behavior, but a shift in the wind caught her attention. The scents of people were coming from not too far away. Considering the scent was growing stronger, she knew instinctually that people were approaching.

"Rei…" Usagi's worried gaze flickered to meet the livid hues of Rei. "I don't know what is worse." Usagi gulped softly. "The fact that I can smell people approaching or that there are people approaching us!"

"You can smell them?" Rei questioned, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of Usagi being able to smell people. Usagi nodded and turned her head in the direction of the scent. "They're getting closer," she whimpered.

_Move it!_ The voice of her other personality ordered sternly. Even _she_ knew it wasn't a good idea to stick around there if humans were coming their way. _Humans and demons are not on good terms in this time,_ the growl of warning was tinged with anger and the demonic version of herself beat at the door of Usagi's consciousness.

Usagi did not trust the other part of herself, but she would make an exception. She quickly grabbed Rei's hand and ran the opposite direction. Rei was caught off guard and stumbled behind her. They had just managed to break through the brush of the forest when the first human reached the scene.

At the sight of the re-opened well, the human's began to panic. The only one to ever come through the well were Kagome and InuYasha. Since Kagome's permanent return, the well had been sealed. No one and nothing had gone or come through for nearly a year.

"Call Lady Kagome!" One of the men ordered. It didn't take long for word to get back to the village or for InuYasha and the others to learn of the incident.

**…**

Rei finally had to dig the heels of her feet into the ground in order to stop Usagi's mad dash to safety. She could not remember a time when Usagi was so fast or so strong. Even with her heels tearing up dirt, Usagi kept pulling, and it hurt. Rei's wrist was screaming in pain from Usagi's tight grip.

"USAGI!" Rei yelled while summoning a bit of flame to her fingers. The fire burned her hand, causing Usagi to instinctively let go and release a yelp of pain.

"Rei," Usagi whined while blowing on her burning hand. The burns were not severe, and she was surprised to see them healing already. Her crystal had NEVER healed her that fast before…

"What was that for?" With her pain now gone, she turned accusing eyes towards Rei.

Rei didn't respond verbally. She merely held up her wrist which was already beginning to bruise. Panicked, Usagi reached forward and used her powers to heal her friend. Guilt and shame consumed her when she realized just how strong she had become since she fully changed.

"Sorry," Usagi mumbled softly.

_Don't apologize!_ The demon ordered with a snap. _Never apologize for being strong._

"I didn't!" Usagi defended herself aloud.

"You didn't what?" Rei questioned in confusion. She still rubbed her wrist as she eyed Usagi curiously.

"I-uh-…nothing," Usagi waved the topic away and instead looked around them. They were completely surrounded by trees. "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore. Are we even in Japan?"

"I have no idea where you brought us," Rei sighed softly as she looked for anything familiar. She could find nothing from their level and moved to climb a tree. If she could get high enough, maybe she could find some sort of land mark?

"I think it is more of when, not where," Usagi commented when she recalled what her other side had said: _Humans and demons are not on good terms in this time._ At Rei's questioning look, Usagi shrugged and played dumb. It wouldn't do good to let her friend know she was hearing voices. It was bad enough that Usagi was changing physically. Even worse, she was turning into a demon!

**…**

InuYasha sighed as he waited for Kagome to mount Kirara. He would normally go alone to inspect a possible demon attack, but considering the well was involved, Kagome insisted. InuYasha had forbidden her to go considering her condition, but after a dozen 'sit' commands, he relented.

Who knew she was so stubborn?

So he helped her balance on Kirara before climbing behind her and wrapping a supportive arm around her swollen stomach. He never knew fear until Kirara took flight and Kagome swayed in his arms. If she fell, even a small distance, it could hurt the pup.

"I'm fine," Kagome reassured him as she laid a hand over his clawed one. "You can relax." Her smile was certain and her eyes glinted in delight. When he realized his grip on her was too tight, he relaxed and whispered an apology into her hair. She laughed softly as Kirara quickly carried them to the well.

All humor left her when she noticed the condition of it. Wood and rocks were tossed throughout the entire area. It looked like they had been blown from the well! How it was possible Kagome did not know. Worry filled her when InuYasha quickly hurried forward once Kirara landed and Kagome was safe on the ground.

His nose was in the air, sniffing for whatever scent remained. He even went so far as to drop to the ground and sniff the surrounding area. Had it not been such a serious time, Kagome would have laughed. Yet, when InuYasha snapped to attention and looked around in suspicion, Kagome wobbled to him quickly.

"What's wrong?" She whispered gently. She did not want to scare the men that still stood nearby. When her hand came to his arm, she was surprised to find him tense. His golden eyes were narrowed as he stared in one direction. "Who was it?"

"One was a demon—wolf," InuYasha stated. "I didn't recognize who."

"There was more than one?" Kagome tried to catch his eyes, but his gaze held steady in that one direction. Only after several minutes of tense silence had passed did he look to her. She had never seen such a look on him. He looked angry, confused, lost, and tired.

"What?" She hadn't meant for her voice to tremble so.

"I smelled you," He responded.

**…**

_You need to keep moving!_

"Shut up," Usagi whispered softly as she mentally glared at her other self. "You are not the boss of me! This is my body! You are just a guest—an unwanted guest—but a guest nonetheless." This time her words came out as an annoyed hiss. "So shut up or get out!"

_You're wrong,_ the demon growled. _This is the real you. This other part, it is all _her_ doing!_

An image of Setsuna flashed across Usagi's mind.

"You're lying," Usagi denied patiently.

_You're wrong…_

**…**

"What do you mean?" Kagome huffed. "I've been with you all day!"

"It smells like you, only—" InuYasha sniffed the air again. He definitely smelled her. Well, not her exactly, but the scent was close enough. "It is you but it isn't." Why was it so hard to explain things like this? "It is similar, nearly identical."

"Nearly?" Kagome wished she had his nose right then. If she could smell it for herself and understand what she smelled, maybe she would know what he meant.

"It isn't the scent of a full human," InuYasha answered seriously.

Kagome felt her world spin just then. A demon and a part demon that smelled like her were on the loose and possibly responsible for the well. What could it all mean? Turning her head towards the well, Kagome moved forward. InuYasha hovered around her but didn't say anything to stop her.

When she reached the edge, Kagome looked down. None of her family could cross to this time. Her little brother had tried once and failed. So who could have come through? It was only with the power of the jewel that Kagome had made it back and forth during the war with Naraku. It was impossible for the jewel to be responsible; it was gone! So what then and why now?

Her hand caressed her stomach. If it was a new enemy, she would not be able to help. She would be a liability for InuYasha and the others.

"You said the other was a wolf?" Kagome brought her thoughts back to what InuYasha had said. When he nodded, she took a moment to think. "Maybe it was one of Koga's?"

InuYasha shook his head. "I didn't recognize it."

"Maybe he would," Kagome offered. Koga was the leader of the wolf tribe after all. "He was here just the other day. He couldn't have gone far. You should go after him and bring him back!"

"I'm not leaving you like this, especially after this!" He waved his hand over the well.

"Sango and the others are here," Kagome argued pointedly. "I will be fine. You need to find Koga and find out if he knows who we are dealing with first. Then we can worry about the other."

InuYasha huffed but was silent. He had thought something similar; however, he did not want to leave her alone. Kagome was not fit to travel, though. So, he was left with little options. It wouldn't take long to hunt down the wolf. He had been hiding from Ayame who was still adamant about becoming Koga's mate.

"Fine," InuYasha consented. "You are not to leave Sango's side, understand?"

Kagome only nodded but inside she was relieved. Even if Koga did not know this wolf, he'd be the best one to handle the situation. At the least, he could help out if something was wrong.

"Take her back and make sure she gets to Sango safely," InuYasha ordered a group of men standing nearby. Before Kagome could nag him for his tone, he took off to ensure the scent of the two intruders did not circle back to the village. Only when he was certain they had moved away from the village did he begin his hunt for Koga. He had to hurry before the scent had time to fade!

**…**

* * *

**...**

**Short, but I have other stuff that is more important to do. Sorry!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
